gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kintobor
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. PiotrekD (dyskusja) 16:44, sty 31, 2016 (UTC) Edytor wizualny 14:12, lut 1, 2016 (UTC) Rancher A możesz to jakoś potwierdzić? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 22:45, lut 23, 2016 (UTC) Ja Dodawałem kategorie, bo w angielskiej wersji jest ich więcej niż w polskiej. Więcej nie będę dodawał żadnych kategorii, ale proszę, nie wycofujcie tych zmian. Re: To, co robię CHOLERA! ZROBIŁEŚ TOTALNY BURDEL W OZ! NIGDY WIĘCEJ TAKICH AKCJI bez wcześniejszego uzgodnienia! Administracja jeszcze uzgodni, co z tym zrobić. 17:31, mar 5, 2016 (UTC) Wybacz za wybuch złości Piotrka, jednak jest on uzasadniony. Pododawałeś kategorie pod interwiki, czyli zrobiłeś niezły, tak, „burdel”. Jestem zmuszony dać ci czas do jutra, do 20:26 z uporządkowaniem tego. W przeciwnym razie, będę musiał zablokować Cię na okres jednego tygodnia. Wybacz, takich rzecz się nie robi. To nic osobistego, trzeba jednak ponosić konsekwencje swoich zachowań. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:28, mar 5, 2016 (UTC) Edytor Wyłącz edytor wizualny! Niszczysz nim kod stron, które edytujesz. Kolejna demolka kodu poskutkuje dłuższą blokadą. Pozdrawiam, 16:39, mar 14, 2016 (UTC) : Masz opisane w sekcji wyżej, nawet obrazek jest dołączony. Najlepiej wpadnij też na kanał IRC. 16:42, mar 14, 2016 (UTC) : PS: Po dodaniu podpisu (~~~~) nie musisz jeszcze dodawać ręcznie swego nicku ;>. DeadDodo „Od zwykłego Dodo różni się też tym, że bardziej rzuca się w oczy.” - co? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:12, mar 16, 2016 (UTC) Synonimy : Proszę, nie zamieniaj bez powodu słów w tekście ich synonimami. Pozdrawiam, 18:59, mar 23, 2016 (UTC) Zbiorniki wodne Humboldt River to rzeka, więc nie jest to zbiornik wodny. Zbiornikiem może być, np. jezioro, oczko wodne, czy staw. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:33, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) Easter egg : Czym uzasadniasz pisownię wielkimi literami? Pozdrawiam, 19:34, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :# Proszę, nie używaj nagłówków do rozpoczynania wiadomości, nie do tego one służą, lecz do krótkiego opisania sprawy i/lub wskazania wątku, na który odpowiadasz. W tym drugim wypadku przyjęło się dawać nazwę nagłówka, który utworzyła osoba pisząca do Ciebie, poprzedzoną Re:, np. w tym przypadku Re: Easter egg. Warto też wspomóc się szablonem , tedy w pole nagłowka wstawiasz po prostu coś w rodzaju , pierwszy parametry to nazwa nagłówka, który utworzył piszący, a drugi to Twój nick. :# To, że nienawidzisz się mylić, to żadne uzasadnienie, mój drogi. Podaj reguły ortograficzne, które wskazywałyby na taką pisownię. :# Nienawiść jest zła dla psychiki, dlatego zamiast nienawidzić może po prostu nie lub? :# Gdy wstawiasz podpis przy użyciu ~~~~, nie dodawaj już po nim ręcznie linku do swego profilu. :# Wpadnij na kanał IRC :). :: Pozdrawiam, 20:00, mar 24, 2016 (UTC) :: PS: Zapomniałem o artykułach o misjach. Nikt ich nie tworzy, bo... po prostu nikt ich nie tworzy. Zachęcam Cię, żebyś sam je zaczął tworzyć ;). Cmentarz w Hashbury Wielkie dzięki za stworzenie tego artykułu :). Mam tylko prośbę: staraj się dodawać zdjęcia, gdy opisujesz jakąś lokalizację ;>. Ponadto nie pisz słowa easter egg wielkimi literami, nie ma potrzeby, i nie pisz, że jest to kolejny easter egg, jeśli w artykule nie wspomniałeś wcześniej innego. W razie kłopotów – pisz. Pozdrawiam, 13:15, kwi 14, 2016 (UTC) Nazwy gier a kursywa : Nazw gier nie piszemy kursywą. Pozdrawiam, 21:56, kwi 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam Niestety nie mam GTA V. Mam jednak prośbę: nazywaj nagłówki tak, by opisywały krótko, o co chodzi; samo przepraszam nic nie mówi. Pozdrawiam, 17:28, maj 11, 2016 (UTC) Interwiki Proszę Cię byś umieszczał interwiki nie tylko na anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki, ale także na innojęzycznych GTA Wiki. Po za tym chciałbym zaproponować Ci wyszukiwarkę interwiki, która zostało niedawno stworzona, bo widzę, że często je dodajesz, ale niektóre z GTA Wiki pomijasz. Na pewno ułatwi Ci ona wyszukiwanie interwiki. Stuble (dyskusja) 20:13, maj 20, 2016 (UTC) P.S. Tu masz link do strony ---> http://piotrekd.tk/gtaw/interwiki.mc?strona. : Ponawiam moją prośbę. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:01, cze 1, 2016 (UTC) Tornado Czemu nie anulowałeś edycji tego wandala, tylko zrobiłeś z artykułu substub? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:16, maj 25, 2016 (UTC) :Służy do tego przycisk anuluj edycję. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:38, maj 25, 2016 (UTC) Synonimy : Mówiłem coś o zamienianiu zastępowaniu słów synonimami? 15:51, cze 25, 2016 (UTC) PS: Jeśli już, to wyciąga obrzyn, nie obrzyna : Tym bardziej proszę, żebyś nie wykonywał edycji polegających wyłącznie na zastępowaniu słów synonimami. Pozdrawiam, 15:57, cze 25, 2016 (UTC) Bezsensowne edycje Co to miało na celu? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:34, maj 5, 2017 (UTC) Różnice między wersjami Widzę, że ostatnimi czasy dodałeś artykuł Różnice między wersjami na konsole a wersjami na PC i chciałbym żebyś go podlinkował do jakiegoś innego artykułu, gdyż ma na chwilę obecną miano porzuconego artykułu. Poza tym mógłbyś zmienić trochę ogólną formę artykułu, bo na razie jest mało encyklopedyczny a zaczynanie każdego podpunktu od „W wersji na PC…” jest po prostu nieestetyczne. W razie jakichkolwiek pytań napisz do mnie na dyskusji. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:40, sie 18, 2017 (UTC) Drobne poprawki Chciałbym Ci podziękować za te wszystkie drobne poprawki, dodawanie interwiki i dodanie kilku artykułów (w szczególności tych z Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, bo dużo na GTA Wiki nie ma o tej części). Gdybyś miał jakieś pytania odnośnie edytowania lub czegokolwiek innego związanego z serią GTA pisz do mnie na dyskusji. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:59, paź 7, 2017 (UTC) Edycje Miło widzieć Twe drobne edycje w OZ :). Tak trzymaj. Dziękuję, pozdrawiam serdecznie i zachęcam do wpadnięcia na nasz kanał IRC. 20:09, lis 1, 2017 (UTC) Wersja beta GTA San Andreas Dzięki za chęci, ale czy mógłbyś podać wiarygodne źródła potwierdzające informacje zawarte w tym artykule? W temacie wersyj beta można w Internecie znaleźć wiele domysłów i błędnych informacyj. Informacje, których nie można potwierdzić, należy usunąć. Pozdrawiam, 21:47, lis 3, 2017 (UTC) PS: W poczekalni już istnieje taki artykuł – GTA Wiki:Poczekalnia/Wersja beta GTA: San Andreas. Też czeka na źródła. (Stuble, dzięki za link). Bullion, Motocykl (VCS) Cześć. Możesz podać źródła, na których oparte są te artykuły? W obecnej formie nadają się, szczególnie ten pierwszy, do usunięcia. Pozdrawiam, 12:51, lis 4, 2017 (UTC) Re: Przepraszam Cześć. Grafiki tego typu nie biorą się znikąd, nie są generowane automatycznie, muszą zostać przesłane z nazwami w rodzaju KTOŚ (TBGT - p).png. Pozdrawiam, 18:57, lis 19, 2017 (UTC) DeSean Cześć. Doceniam chęć rozwijania GTA Wiki, ale ponownie proszę o podawanie źródeł na to, czego w samej grze sprawdzić nie można. Na czym opierasz ciekawostkę (niezbyt ciekawą zresztą, ale to główna cecha większości ciekawostek u nas niestety, wspominam o tym na IRC-u czasami, ale nikt nie ma pomysłu, co z tym zrobić), że numer telefonu DeSeana był zapisany w komórce protagonisty w wersji beta? W Internecie jest pełno bzdur na temat serii GTA, a o procesie ich tworzenia szczególnie. Nie chcemy ich powielać. Pozdrawiam, 00:10, gru 2, 2017 (UTC) :Od siebie chciałbym dodać, że tworzenie artykułów nie polega na kopiowaniu ich z innojęzycznych projektów. Po porównaniu ww. artykułu z tym z anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki nie mam wątpliwości, że jest on skopiowany prawie kropka w kropkę. Stuble (dyskusja) 07:59, gru 2, 2017 (UTC) YouTube Rada na przyszłość. Jak już zmieniasz filmiki dotyczące przechodzenia misji to używaj szablonu YouTube, który został specjalnie stworzony do tego, by filmiki wstawiane do artykułów prezentowały się o wiele lepiej. Stuble (dyskusja) 12:43, gru 10, 2017 (UTC) Wandale Wikia jest atakowana przez wandali ! Re: Wandale atakują Wikię! Jako moderator robię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by pozbyć się problemu. Stuble (dyskusja) 18:27, gru 13, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Szkoda na nich nerwów. Wcześniej czy później przestaną wandalizować (szczególnie jak dostaną blokadę) ;) Re: Przyjacielu, mam problem Widzę, że chcesz pomóc i doceniam to. Nie popieram jednak ładowania na tę stronę grafik z innojęzycznych GTA Wiki, kiedy mogą one być zrobione przez zwykłego użytkownika (sam jednak korzystam z logo znajdujących się na tych stronach, bo wiele pracy wymaga stworzenie plików SVG itp.). Jeżeli uważasz, że to zabieg konieczny to wystarczy, że pobierzesz wybraną grafikę na swój komputer a później prześlesz ją przez stronę Specjalna:Prześlij zgodnie ze wszystkimi zaleceniami, które się tam znajdują. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:25, gru 16, 2017 (UTC) IRC Nic istotnego i ważnego, po prostu ja i Stuble uznaliśmy, że może chciałbyś z nami porozmawiać, a my z Tobą któregoś wieczora ;). Pozdrawiamy, 21:17, gru 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Kolejny wandal zaatakował Grand Theft Auto Wiki Tym razem zajął się tym zespół VSTF, ale dzięki za zgłoszenie od razu. (Gdybyś mnie wywołał na IRC-u, tobym się tym zajął osobiście, poszedłem spać kilkanaście minut później, ale ostatni raz na OZ zajrzałem wcześniej). Pozdrawiam serdecznie, 10:49, gru 28, 2017 (UTC) NPA Jeśli bierzesz treść cudzego artu, poprawiasz ją i wstawiasz jako zupełnie oddzielny artykuł bez wspominania o oryginale, to jest to naruszenie praw autorskich z Twojej strony. Rozwiązywanie takiego problemu na Wikii jest problematyczne, bo Wikia zepsuła S:MergeHistory, więc nigdy więcej tak nie rób. Pozdrawiam, 15:56, sty 6, 2018 (UTC) Spacje a listy Cześć. Proszę, nie usuwaj spacyj po gwiazdkach oznaczających listę, jak to zrobiłeś w tej edycji i kilku innych. Dzięki spacjom kod jest łatwiejszy do odczytania. W każdym razie – dzięki za dalsze rozwijanie GTA Wiki. Pozdrawiam, 20:56, sty 6, 2018 (UTC) Kanał IRC Cześć. Zapraszamy na nasz kanał IRC. Chętnie byśmy z Tobą porozmawiali na żywo :). (Może niekoniecznie dziś, bo już późno, ale np. jutro). W razie problemów – pisz. Pozdrawiam, 21:22, lut 25, 2018 (UTC) Przenoszenie Gdy chcesz przenieść stronę, użyj opcji przenieś/''zmień nazwę'' i uzupełnij formularz. Przenoszenie haseł użytą przez Ciebie metodą łamie prawa autorskie twórców strony innych niż Ty, w tym przypadku Stuble'a. Pozdrawiam, 19:52, mar 8, 2018 (UTC) : Używasz domyślnej skórki czy ustawionej ręcznie? : W każdym razie – na każdej skórce możesz ręcznie wejść na stronę Specjalna:Przenieś/XYZ, aby przenieść stronę XYZ. W polu obok etykiety Nowy tytuł podajesz nową nazwę strony, w dużym polu obok etykiety Powód: podajesz powód. Następnie klikasz guzik Przenieś stronę i już. Pozdrawiam, 20:48, mar 8, 2018 (UTC) : PS: Pod czterech tyldach nie ma potrzeby wstawiania linku do własnej strony użytkownika ręcznie. Do usunięcia Bez takich edycyj, proszę. Treść artykułu do usunięcia powinna znajdować się w nim aż do samego usunięcia, obok . Usuwając ją, utrudniasz pracę administratorowi. (A w skrajnym przypadku może się on zagapić i to Ciebie uznać za wandala). Pozdrawiam, 16:11, mar 14, 2018 (UTC) Stary pan z Dalekiego Wschodu Proszę, zapoznaj się z opisami tych rewertów: S:Diff/167592, S:Diff/179173, S:Diff/179518. Pozdrawiam, 14:36, mar 15, 2018 (UTC) NOoSE a NOOSE Możesz się jakoś odnieść do tego i tego? 23:27, mar 16, 2018 (UTC) : Angielska GTA Wiki nie jest żadnym wyznacznikiem; jest tam pełno błędów i wymysłów, więcej niż u nas. Coś jeszcze? Pozdrawiam, 23:30, mar 16, 2018 (UTC) Bałagan Wyjaśnisz mi, co to za bałagan tu robisz i dlaczego ciągle forsujesz swój wariant zapisu bez podawania jakichkolwiek argumentów. Zresztą – dzisiaj ja i Stuble ustaliliśmy ostatecznie, że używamy zapisu „NOoSE”. Proszę, stosuj się do niego lub podaj argumenty przeciwko niemu. 19:41, mar 20, 2018 (UTC) : Co do pogadania – ja i Stuble zapraszamy na nasz kanał IRC, jak zwykle :). W razie problemów z wejściem pisz. Jeśli nie chcesz – pisz na dyskusjach, jak dotąd ;). : Co do zrzutów ekranu – miałem je zrobić, nawet przygotowałem oprogramowanie, ale zarazem popsułem przypadkiem system operacyjny, więc było trochę zabawy i zapomniałem o tym. Zajmę się tą sprawą niedługo. : Wspomniane przez Ciebie gry zostały zaprojektowane z myślą o platformach innych niż pecety z Windowsem. Inne jest sterowanie i możliwości bohaterów, misje są krótsze, silnik graficzny jest inny. Nie wiem, dlaczego nigdy nie zostały na PC wydane, ale domyślam się, że to kombinacja nieprzystosowania samych gier, nieopłacalności, umów z wydawcami czy producentami sprzętu i innych. : Pozdrawiam, 20:13, mar 20, 2018 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Cześć. Dzisiaj przypadkiem wszedłem na Twą stronę użytkownika i zauważyłem jedną rzecz. > Moja ksywa, Kintobor, to słowo „robotnik” pisane do tyłu. Czy nie powinno tam być „od tyłu”? Tak na moją logikę „robotnik” pisane do tyłu (na prawo) to właśnie „robotnik”, dopiero pisane na lewo (od tyłu) to „kintobor”. Ale to tylko taka drobna uwaga; pisz na swoim profilu, co chcesz ;). Wesołych świąt życzę i pozdrawiam, 21:33, kwi 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ktoś stworzył wulgarny tytuł strony Dzięki za cynk! Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 17:11, kwi 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chyba wiem, czemu Claude, Tommy Vercetti i Toni Cipriani nie pływają Powiem Ci, że twoje teorie po części są prawdziwe ;) Jeżeli chodzi o GTA III to w tym wypadku jest wszystko jasno przedstawione w artykule [http://www.rockstargames.com/libertytree/apr2001/story5.html Pollution "not bad for health"] na oficjalnej stronie gazety Liberty Tree. Wspomniana jest tam również katastrofa z 1988 roku, w której to wyniku, również w okolicach Liberty City, doszło do wycieku ropy naftowej, lecz na o wiele większą skalę. Mogło to mieć wpływ na to, że 10 lat później w wodach tych nadal nie dało się pływać (choć zbieżność pomiędzy 1988 a 1998 wydaje mi się tak wielka, że można to traktować z „przymrużeniem oka” jako jedną datę). W ten sposób można rozwiązać sprawę Liberty City. Jeżeli chodzi o GTA Vice City to moje podejrzenia padają na działanie huraganu Hermiona, który w tej grze przeszedł przez miasto. Mimo, że jego działalność jest widoczna tylko tym, że zamknięto lotnisko i mosty pomiędzy wyspami to podejrzewam, że mógł on po drodze dokonać katastrofalnych w skutkach zniszczeń, które doprowadziły do zanieczyszczenia wody. Niestety tę teorię można uznać za trochę nietrafiona, gdyż w GTA Vice City Stories również przez miasto przechodzi huragan – Gordy – a mimo to można w tej części pływać. Oczywiście całe te dywagacje są w odniesieniu do świata gry, bo jak wiadomo możliwość pływania w serii GTA nie istniała od GTA I do GTA Vice City. Twórcy po prostu nie widzieli potrzeby dawania graczowi „aż takiej swobody” no i mogli w jakiś sposób ograniczać mu eksplorację. W GTA Liberty City Stories wrócili do „niemożności pływania” najpewniej, dlatego że chcieli stworzyć lepszą otoczkę z GTA III, a odeszli od tego pomysłu w GTA Vice City Stories prawdopodobnie dlatego, że graczom bardziej pasowała możliwość pływania niż jej brak. Stuble (dyskusja) 11:50, kwi 9, 2018 (UTC) PS. Takie tematy lepiej poruszać na własnym blogu niż na stronie dyskusji :) Re: Znów jakiś pewny siebie wandal zdemolował Wikię Dzięki za zgłoszenie, naprawione. Pozdrawiam, 18:37, kwi 9, 2018 (UTC) Dyskusje Czemu mają służyć te wpisy na dyskusjach poszczególnych stron? Wybacz, ale merytorycznie nic nie wnoszą. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:35, kwi 12, 2018 (UTC) Kategoria:Przekierowania Cześć. Doceniam Twe chęci grupowania artykułów i przekierowań na GTA Wiki poprzez przekierowania, ale na razie wstrzymaj pracę w tym sektorze :). Musimy ustalić, jak ma wyglądać kategoryzacja przekierowań w naszym projekcie, co wcześniej ustalone nie zostało. Jak zwykle zapraszam Cię na nasz kanał IRC, abyś mógł to omówić z nami ;>. (Oczywiście możesz też skomentować to na samej wiki, weźmiemy to pod uwagę). Pozdrawiam serdecznie, 19:12, maj 10, 2018 (UTC) : Podbijam. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:01, maj 11, 2018 (UTC) Kategorie a interwiki Proszę Cię byś dodawał kategorie nad interwikami a nie tak jak często to robisz pod. Przez to muszę po Tobie poprawiać układ choć jest to taki drobny szczegół. Stuble (dyskusja) 20:46, maj 16, 2018 (UTC) Trytagoniści Wyjaśnisz mnie i innym, co kierowało Tobą przy podbieraniu z anglojęzycznej Grand Theft Auto Wiki (jeszcze bez podania autorów, co jest naruszeniem praw autorskich, swoją drogą) hasła o uroczym tytule Trytagoniści (słowa tego nie ma nawet u Kopalińskiego ZTCP) i czy masz jakieś powiązania z użytkownikiem Bumer470, który zrobił to samo wcześniej – UT:Bumer470#Trytagoniści. Powód usunięcia tamże. 19:39, maj 17, 2018 (UTC) : Przenoszenie głupot z en.gta jest odwrotnością „wzbogacania tej wiki”, chciałbym zauważyć… 19:45, maj 17, 2018 (UTC) :: Głupia sprawa, przyjacielu. Gdyby to słowo było oficjalne to wszystko byłoby w porządku. Język polski ulega stałym zmianom, a na wiele zmian nie mamy wpływu.Kintobor (dyskusja) 19:50, maj 17, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor ::: Nie, nie byłoby w porządku. Ta lista jest subiektywna i przedstawia postaci wybrane przez jej twórców wedle własnego widzimisię. Ponadto ponownie proszę – odpisuj na dyskusji rozmówcy i nie dubluj podpisów, o czym przypominam Ci co chwila. 19:54, maj 17, 2018 (UTC) :::: Eeee… A czytać ze zrozumieniem, czego uczą w podstawówce, to Współedytor potrafi? Bo ja tu o czym innym teraz, a Ty o czym innym. Terminy terminami, ale tu chodzi o format – GTA Wiki to encyklopedia z elementami ciekawostkowymi i poradnikowymi. Podbijam też prośbę, ażebyś nie powtarzał podpisów. Nie jestem ślepy, jeden wystarczy. 20:00, maj 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć Nie jestem pewny o co Ci dokładnie chodzi z tą stroną. Jeżeli chodzi Tobie o salon samochodowy, w którym znajdują się rzeczywiste marki pojazdów to szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiem. Jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl to Sunshine Autos, ale tam są wystawione jedynie samochody występujące w normalnej rozgrywce. Stuble (dyskusja) 19:05, cze 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hej, przyjacielu Nie, bo nie wiem, o jaki parking chodzi. Swoją drogą – po raz kolejny przypominam, że nagłówki wiadomości, a więc ich tematy, to nie wstęp wiadomości, tylko krótki opis, o co chodzi. 19:25, cze 10, 2018 (UTC) Galerie Witaj! Chciałem poprosić Cię o nietworzenie niepotrzebnych galerii w artykułach gdzie są one zbędne. Dotyczy to w szczególności wkładania na siłę do galerii obrazków wiszących na górze strony. Stuble (dyskusja) 10:51, cze 21, 2018 (UTC) Galerie w infoboksach Cześć. Jakkolwiek cieszę się, że rozwijasz wiki, to proszę, ażebyś nie kopiował bez konsultacji z innymi problematycznych rozwiązań technicznych z anglojęzycznej GTA Wiki, takich jak galerie w infoboksach. Pozdrawiam, 20:01, cze 25, 2018 (UTC) Ciekawostki Cześć. Ciekawostka to – za słownikiem pod redakcją Witolda Doroszewskiego – drobnostka budząca zaciekawienie, zainteresowanie, drobny szczegół, nowinka o charakterze osobliwym, sensacyjnym (tom pierwszy, strona 971; wersja online tutaj). Z tego powodu proszę Cię, ażebyś nie traktował sekcji Ciekawoski jako miejsca na nieuporządkowane informacje wszelakiego rodzaju, jakie można powiązać z obiektem, którego dotyczy hasło. Umieszcza się tam ciekawe informacje, które nie pasują do innych miejsc artykułu. Wiele tego, co do takich sekcyj dodajesz, ciekawostkami nie jest. Przyjrzyj się, proszę, tym dzisiejszym edycjom: 184657, 184659. W obu przypadkach dodana przez Ciebie informacja powinna się znaleźć w głównej części artykułu (jako że oba artykuły są krótkie – we wstępie). Ponadto proszę Cię, abyś nie używał w artykułach słów potocznych, np. walać się. Pozdrawiam serdecznie i klasycznie zapraszam na kanał IRC (choć domyślam się, że moje zaproszenie znów zostanie zignorowane :<), 20:33, lip 9, 2018 (UTC) Występowanie w wersji beta Cześć. Czy jesteś w stanie podać źródło dla tej edycji, tej edycji i jeszcze kilku innych? Jeśli tak, to proszę, umieść je w artykule z odpowiednią informacją (występowanie w becie powinno być wykazane w głównej części artykułu, kategorie nie powinny dostarczać informacyj same w sobie). 18:32, lip 15, 2018 (UTC) : Nie, anglojęzyczna Grand Theft Auto Wiki w żaden sposób nie jest wiarygodna. Jest tam pełno bzdur. Było o tym pisane wiele razy. Nie kopiuj więcej stamtąd informacyj, których nie jesteś w stanie zweryfikować. Kolejne akcje tego typu mogą skończyć się dla Ciebie posłaniem na bananową wyspę, żebyś miał czas na dokładne przeczytanie tego, co było na Twej stronie dyskusji pisane. A pisane było między innymi o wiarygodności en.gta właśnie oraz o tym, żebyś nie używał nagłówków wiadomości jako wstępów i nie wstawiał linku do swojego profilu po podpisie. Sugeruję zrobić to teraz i się zastosować i/lub odnieść, aby uniknąć niespodzianek w przyszłości. 11:53, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) : Wszystkie Twoje wczorajsze edycje w artykułach byłem zmuszony wycofać, skoro sam nie wiesz, skąd te informacje. 11:55, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) Kanister : S:Diff/185241 Cześć. Czym różnią się kanistry niemieckie od amerykańskich, zwłaszcza gdy są na nich napisy po angielsku? 19:22, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) : Mógłbyś pokazać jakiś zrzut ekranu z tymi napisami? Ja na grafice w infoboksie widzę napis Flammable po angielsku. Co do pytania: bo to się im najbardziej opłaca, a Rockstar to korporacja, ich celem jest przynoszenie zysku. Spójrz tylko, ile użytkowników jest chętnych wydawać realne pieniądze na zdobycie pieniędzy na coś w grze, co tak naprawdę nie istnieje. Takie czasy. 19:36, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) : PS: Mówiłem coś o nagłówkach już jakieś 5 razy. :: Ale odpowiedz na pytanie o zrzuty ekranu… i nie wstawiaj za każdym razem nowego nagłówka. 19:40, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: Hmmm… Na zrzutach ekranu na en.gta są widoczne obie wersje, stara i nowa. Nie wiem, z czym to się wiąże, może z różnicą używanej wersji (PS3 i X360 a PS4, XO i PC). Zastanawiające… Nie wiem, co z tym zrobić. 19:56, lip 16, 2018 (UTC) Blogi i dyskusje Chciałbym Cię prosić o nieodkopywanie starych wpisów na blogach oraz o niedodawanie nowych wątków na stronach dyskusji różnych artykułów w wypadku, gdy masz zamiar skomentować „poczynania bohaterów”, czy tym podobne rzeczy. Do dzielenia się tego typu spostrzeżeniami przeznaczony jest Twój blog oraz kanał IRC. Stuble (dyskusja) 15:44, lip 25, 2018 (UTC) Kolejność kategoryj Cześć. Proszę, nie zmieniaj w artykułach kolejności kategoryj na niealfabetyczną, coś ostatnio robił (S:Diff/186631, S:Diff/186620, S:Diff/186626, Stuble słusznie wycofał). Takie edycje są już nie tylko całkowicie zbędne, ale wręcz szkodliwe, bo powodują nieporządek. Gdyby kategoryj było w artykule więcej i były one ułożone chaotycznie, szukanie jednej konkretnej na całej liście trwałoby dłużej. 19:31, sie 17, 2018 (UTC) Blogi Proszę Cię oficjalnie o zaprzestanie tworzenia wpisów na blogu z krótkimi komentarzami nt. elementów serii i komentarzy pod nimi. 19:33, wrz 17, 2018 (UTC) : To samo dotyczy też podobnych wpisów na stronach dyskusji. 19:35, wrz 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Mam pewną sugestię co do opisywania solucji w misjach Opisywanie solucji to swego rodzaju opisywanie fabuły, więc nie da się tych dwóch rzeczy „rozdzielić”. Szczegóły przy opisach solucji są zaś bardzo przydatne, gdyż mogą one znacznie pomóc innym w przechodzeniu danych misji. Poza tym na stornie głównej jest wyraźnie napisane, że „na stronie zamieszczone są szczegóły fabuł poszczególnych gier z serii” a czytelnicy korzystając z zasobów GTA Wiki wchodzą tu na własną odpowiedzialność. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:45, paź 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bardzo przepraszam, że przez dłuższy czas nie dawałem znaku życia Nic się nie stało, nie masz za co przepraszać :) Nie jestem zbytnio zorientowany o co poszło na anglojęzycznym projekcie, ale jeżeli dostałeś tam permanentną blokadę to wnioskuję, że coś było na rzeczy. Najważniejsze jednak, że wyciągnąłeś z tego jakąś naukę. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak życzyć Ci powodzenia w dalszym edytowaniu. Stuble (dyskusja) 14:49, mar 29, 2019 (UTC)